


Dance in the Dark

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Ami was awakened by the distinct feeling of someone’s ankle knocking against hers. "I'm just trying to get comfortable," Makoto apologized. "The bed's a little short for me."





	Dance in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Third of three birthday ficlets for cheerssweetiedarling.
> 
> Tall girl facts: if the mattress isn't at least a queen, it's too short.

Ami was awakened by the distinct feeling of someone’s ankle knocking against hers. “Hmf?!” she muttered, still half asleep.

Next to her, Makoto made a little apologetic noise. “Sorry!” she whispered. “I’m just trying to get comfortable. The bed’s a little short for me.”

Ami groaned, half sympathetically, half in frustration.

“Sorry. Sorry.” She didn’t have to look to know Makoto was blushing.

She reached over to blindly find Makoto’s arm and patted it. “It’s fine,” she murmured. “Just wish you were comfortable.”

Makoto scowled into the darkness. “Me too.”

Ami rolled over so she was facing her partner. She could just make out her shape in the faint light coming in around the blinds. Makoto was still squirming, trying to find a position that wasn’t too uncomfortable. Ami pushed her body over a couple of inches to rest her head on Makoto’s shoulder, then dropped her arm across Makoto’s stomach. Makoto responded with a pleased sigh and a nuzzle on the top of Ami’s head with her cheek.

“Lie diagonally,” Ami suggested.

Makoto made a negative noise. “I don’t want to take your room.”

“I’ll just have to make do,” Ami replied, and pressed the length of her body against Makoto’s side to demonstrate.

Makoto chuckled and reached under Ami’s chin, then tilted her head up to kiss her forehead. “So inconvenient,” she said lightly.

Ami snuggled her head into Makoto’s flesh. “Horribly.”


End file.
